Es tu amor
by Gissy Cullen Swan
Summary: Edward es el tipico mujeriego que no cree en el amor, Bella la chica que le hara cambiar de opinion, sin embargo su amor debe enfrentarse a la muerte, sera su amor mas fuerte que la muerte? o se amaran mas alla de ella.
1. Chapter 1

Prefacio

No puedo creer que te hayas ido, no puedo dejar de pensarte, no puedo sacarte de mi corazón, nuestro amor fue puro, fue sincero, fue solidario, fue lo mejor que me ha podido pasar en la vida, no me quejo porque no cambiaria nada de lo que viví contigo, recibí mas de lo que pude esperar, solamente te digo que vivirás en mi corazón y que te encontrare y estaremos juntos hasta en la eternidad.


	2. Chapter 2

**El encuentro**

**EPOV**

**- **Hey compadre cúbreme por una hora, por favor- le dije a Josué mi compadre con el que trabajo.

- Otra vez, es que nunca te vas a cansar la pobre de Tania no pasa por una puerta- me dijo.

- Tania, que tiene que ver en esto y porque no va a pasar por una puerta- le dije haciéndome el loco.

- No te hagas Edward que sabes a lo que me refiero- me dijo rodándome los ojos

- ok, no me hago el loco, pero dime me vas a cubrir, es que con la tipa que voy a salir esta mas buena, Dios! es un cromo de mujer- le dije, yo se que el me cubrirá al final siempre lo hace.

- te voy a cubrir pero solo una hora y por favor Edward deja de jugar con las mujeres,.

- yo no juego con las mujeres ellas son las que no pueden aguantar cuando me ven, yo soy una pobre victima- le dije con mi mejor sonrisa de inocente que tenia.

- jajajajajaja, no me hagas reír y no me pongas esa cara, algún día encontraras el amor de tu vida, la mujer que te hará suspirar, de la que te vas a enamorar y yo estaré vivo para verte y decirte te lo dije- me dijo serio, y este que se cree? acaso no sabe que soy Edward Cullen, NO HA NACIDO MUJER PARA MI, grite en mi mente.

- no me hagas reír tu a mi, por Dios, ni siquiera Tania que tenemos como tres años juntos, y no pierdo mas mi tiempo nos vemos- le dije muy seguro y con mi cara seria.

- en serio Edward piensa en lo que te dije antes de ayer, Tania no se merece lo que le haces, déjala, y no juegues con las mujeres ya encontraras a la tuya y te acordaras de mi- me dijo y yo le rodé los ojos.

- ok, ok, hablamos mas tarde- me despedí de el…

Como si yo necesito enamorarme?, ja, el amor simplemente no se hizo para mi, yo tomo lo que me dan las mujeres sin compromiso alguno y ya, yo gozo y ellas gozan también, en cuanto a Tania, bueno ella es mi novia, se que soy un idiota pero cuando no consigo sexo con algún cromito por ahí, pues está ella mas dispuesta que nunca. No me he presentado mi nombre es Edward Cullen, soy estudiante de ultimo año de Administración de empresas, vivo con mis padres, me preguntaran cuantos años tengo pues 25 años, si, patético lo se, pero simplemente no me pienso casar y mucho menos mudarme, me gusta vivir con mis padres, prefiero vivir mi vida al límite y siempre tomando riesgos, y trabajo en un rent-car…hey…porque no avanzan, déjame desmontarme para ver.

- hey amigo que es lo que pasa- le dije a un señor que estaba delante de mí

- hay una huelga en el liceo así que vas a tener que desviarte- me dijo el señor

- en el liceo y ¿que clase de educación es que le están dando a estos adolescentes?- le dije.

- bueno yo no se, ahora señor si me disculpa- me dijo, y se fue dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

Bueno no hay mas nada que hacer Edward (me dije a mi mismo) desvíate, lo único que pasara es que vas a llegar un poquito tarde a tu cita, me gire y en ese momento mi mundo se congeló, mi corazón latió mas rápido de lo normal, me sentía como un ciego acabando de recuperar la vista, oh, por Dios!un ángel, creía que no existían, espérate algo le pasa, se estaba por desmayar pero yo no iba a dejar que cayera al piso, me moví mas rápido de lo normal y ya la tenia entre mis brazos, sentí una extraña electricidad y parece que ella también porque inmediatamente se estremeció, me quede observándola y la mire a sus ojos color chocolate, Dios!, que expresivos son podía hundirme en ellos, ella era la mujer mas hermosa que he visto, en realidad ya no se cuanto ha pasado, minutos, horas, días, quizás segundo pero no se, solo quiero tenerla entre mis brazos…

**Es tu amor que me hace revivir**

**Es tu amor que me enseña a ser feliz**

**Que me ayuda a vivir y a no morir.**

**Es tu amor que me enseña a caminar**

**Es tu amor que me dice la verdad**

**Que me ayuda a ser fuerte y soportar.**

- un ángel, creí que no existían- le dije

- yo no…no soy un ángel- me dijo medio temblando, pero que mentira era esa, acaso ella no se ha visto en el espejo, me le quede viendo como un idiota, no podía despegar mis ojos de ella.

**Es por tu amor que hoy lucho por mi vida**

**Es por tu amor que hoy sanan mis heridas**

**Es por tu amor que vuelvo alzar el vuelo**

**Tu amor me ha enseñado a luchar por mis sueños**

- yo lo siento- me dijo, se estaba disculpando pero por que

- ¿porque te disculpas? – le pregunte

- bueno de seguro tenias algo mas importante que hacer, que estar salvando a niñas como yo- me dijo con un sonrojo en esas hermosas mejillas que me hicieron verla mas adorable aun, pero ni siquiera me he presentado pero que idiota soy.

- no te preocupes y por cierto mi nombre es Edward Cullen y el tuyo- le dije ofreciéndole mi mano y dandole mi mejor sonrisa torcida.

- me llamo Bella…..Bella Swan- me dijo extendiéndome su mano, y en ese momento se hizo presente la electricidad que sentí hace unos segundo y nos quedamos viéndonos a los ojos mutuamente.

**Es tu amor, es tu amor que me hace revivir**

**Es tu amor que me enseña a ser feliz**

**Es tu amor que me ayuda a recordar **

**Que aun me quedan batallas por ganar.**

**Es tu amor que me enseña a caminar**

**Es tu amor que me dice la verdad**

**Que me ayuda a ser fuerte y soportar.**

**- **hey bella, me asustaste que paso- pregunto una chica mas parecida a un duende

- Al…. es que me dio un mareo y Edward me ayudo- le dijo bella a la chica

- Edward, quien es?- pregunto la chica, a lo que yo hice participe de la conversación

- yo soy Edward un placer- le dije

- el placer es mió, mi nombre es Alice, pero puedes llamarme Al y soy la prima de bella- me dijo la duende, prima de mi bella (ok, de donde salio eso).

- la puedo llevar algún sitio, se que el liceo esta en huelga- me ofrecí, no quería dejar a bella tan rápido.

- no, no es necesario ya estamos llegando- me dijo mi ángel personal, ok, ya estoy pensando raro.

- pero no es ninguna molestia, puedo llevarlas,de verdad- insistiendo de nuevo

- no hay problema, vamos- me dijo la duende guiñándome un ojo, ya me cae bien la prima.

- pero- dijo mi ángel

- pero nada, vamos- le dije, agarrándola por el hombro y conduciéndola a mi carro, mi hermoso volvo plateado.

Bueno este es mi primera historia espero que la disfruten, quiero aclarar que los personajes son de **Stephanie Meyer**, solamente la historia me pertenece.

Quiero agradecer a **Carliita Cullen** por sus consejos.

Aclarando un punto, **cromo **es una mujer que esta bien buena.

La canción en el perfil se llama: **Es tu amor** y la canta **Hanny Kauan** y es de la telenovela **Mi prima ciela**.


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de** Stephanie Meyer**, solo la historia mepertenece, que trata sobre la telenovela** Mi prima ciela, **la canción se llama**: **

**Es tu amor **y la canta:** Hany Kauan.**

**CAPITULO 2: Que forma de conocerlo**

**BPOV**

Hay mi madre, (si porque esa me va a matar) y como llego yo a la casa con estas notas, es que no entiendo yo estudie, me mate la cabeza prácticamente, y saco estas notas, Dios! Que es lo que pasa conmigo, se me olvidan las cosas, me dan mareo a cada rato, y ayer por la mañana salía sangre de mi nariz, si! Sangre con ese olor a sal que me mata…. Pero ni si quiera me he presentado, me llamo Isabella Marie Swan Dávila, tengo dos primas que la quiero muchísimo una es pequeña mas parecida a una duende con el pelo negro, ella ama correr (esa es su pasión) su nombre es Mary Alice Brando Dávila y la otra…..bueno ella es muy fuerte y adora tocar el piano, es la chica mas hermosa que he podido ver una rubia despampanante que ante los ojos de los demás se ve arrogante, pero no es la persona mas solidaria que hay y odia que la gente se le acerque a ella por su popularidad o porque es hermosa, hay una cualidad de ella que nadie conoce y es que ella adora tocar el piano, ella quiere ser pianista, su nombre es Rosalie Hale Dávila, nosotras tres somos inseparables solo el clan Dávila! Jajajajaja, que risa, mi mente es loca ¡clan Dávila! Si que eres original bella.

- hey me estas escuchando bella- me dijo mi prima Al

- lo siento, ya sabes que suelo perderme en mi propia cabeza- le conteste medio avergonzada y sintiendo el rubor en mis mejillas.

- hay Bella te estoy preguntando por el tipo que te estaba dando muela lo otros dias- me dijo la enana.

- quien joel, por Dios, Al, no me interesa- le dije, un poco seria, se empeñaba en que yo tuviera una pareja, ja.

- era un chico lindo, porque no lo aceptas- me dijo mi prima insistiendo otra vez

- pues no, ya te lo dije no me interesa- le dije, otra vez, ya me estaba cansando con la misma cantaleta.

- Bella, piénsalo eres bonita y el esta en ti, porque simplemente no le concedes una cita- me dijo otra vez, es que ella no se cansaba, le rodé los ojos, para que viera mi desacuerdo.

- no, no, no, Alice ya te dije, no he oído las campanas todavía- le dije, recordándome lo que hable con mi tía esperanza.

- campanas, que tienen ellas que ver en esta conversación- me dijo algo confundida

- bueno eso, campanas, me lo dijo tía Esperanza cuando hable con ella, ella me estaba explicando que cuando uno conoce al amor de su vida suenan todas las campanas en ese preciso momento y yo aun no la he escuchado así que- le dije encogiéndome de los hombros para restarle importancia al tema.

- bueno si tu lo dices, ay, ay, ay, me duele- me dijo la enana, enseguida me preocupe

- Al, sigues con ese dolor, no me vas a decir que es lo que te pasa, porque ni siquiera quisiste saltarte el muro, ahorita - le dije, tiene exactamente 10 minutos quejándose.

- es que lo hice- me dijo con la cabeza gacha, aguarda ella dijo lo hice, cuando ella se refiere a lo dice, es a lo que yo estoy pensando.

- exactamente que hiciste- le dije, tirándole una mirada sospechosa.

- eso mismo Bella, hice el amor, y fue maravilloso, y yo no escuche todas las campanas que te dijo la tía- me dijo Al.

- es que esta loca Al, pero con quien?, si ni quiera te hemos visto con nadie- le dije, pensando si en algún momento la vi con alguien.

- eso te lo diré ahorita, cuando este Rose presente, ahora avancemos que estamos tarde- me dijo, ya un poco mejor.

- ok- le dije, pero en ese momento todo se me comenzó a dar vuelta, hay no! Exclame molesta en mi cabeza, un mareo de nuevo, me prepare para la caída , pero nunca llego, lo que sentí en ese momento fue unos fuertes brazos agarrándome y una extraña electricidad recorriendo todo mi cuerpo, cuando levante la vista me quede pasmada, por Dios! Es el hombre mas hermoso que he visto, mas parecido a un Dios griego, y esos ojos de un verde tan brillante, creo que estoy hiperventilando, no, no, eso no, estoy completamente deslumbrada.

**(Continuación de la canción)**

**Es tu amor un mañana, un sonreír**

**Es tu amor mi razón de estar aquí**

**Es tu amor la alegría en pleno abrir, no,**

**Es tu amor un no temas yo estaré**

**Es tu amor un siempre te cuidare**

**Es tu amor que me dice, que jamás pierda la fe.**

**Es por tu amor que hoy lucho por mi vida**

**Es por tu amor que hoy sanan mis heridas**

**Es por tu amor que hoy vuelvo alzar el vuelo**

**Tu amor me ha enseñado a luchar por mis sueños.**

Aquí estaba yo completamente deslumbrada por sus ojos y mirándolo como una idiota, de seguro va a pensar que soy una lunática.

- un ángel, creí que no existían- me dijo, pero no será a mi que me esta diciendo ángel

- yo no…no soy un ángel- le dije, con mi voz temblorosa, bien bella estas ganando punto, ja. Y se me quedo mirando a los ojos ohh! Dios que penetrante que son.

**Es tu amor, es tu amor que me hace revivir**

**Es tu amor que me enseña a ser feliz**

**Es tu amor que me ayuda a recordar **

**Que aun me quedan batallas por ganar.**

**Es tu amor que me enseña a caminar**

**Es tu amor que me dice la verdad**

**Que me ayuda a ser fuerte y soportar.**

**Es tu amor, es tu amor, es tu amor que me alegra la vida**

**Es tu amor que sanan mis heredas**

**Es tu amor que me enseño a volar, me ayuda a soportar, me ayuda a no perderme.**

Me sentía en mi propio mundo, ya no existía nadie solamente el y yo, pero no podía seguir mirándolo así, me obligue a mi misma a bajar la mirada.

- yo lo siento- le dije, en forma de disculpa, seguro tenia algo mas importante que hacer.

- ¿porque te disculpas?- me pregunto, el Dios griego misterioso.

- bueno de seguro tenias algo mas importante que hacer, que estar salvando a niñas como yo- le dije, y mi sonrojo volvió de nuevo.

- no te preocupes y por cierto mi nombre es Edward Cullen y el tuyo- me dijo, extendiéndome su mano.

- me llamo Bella…..Bella Swan- le dije, estrechándole su mano, y en ese preciso momento la corriente eléctrica que sentí hace unos segundos volvió, levantamos la mirada al mismo tiempo y nos quedamos viéndonos.

**Es tu amor, es tu amor, que me enseña a caminar**

**Es tu amor que me dice la verdad, que me ayuda a ser fuerte y **

**Soportar….Es por tu amor que hoy lucho por mi vida,**

**Es por tu amor que hoy sanan mis heridas.**

**- **hey bella, me asustaste que paso- llego mi querida prima rompiendo mi burbuja personal.

- Al…. es que me dio un mareo y Edward me ayudo- le dije, pero que idiota soy, ella no conoce a edward.

- Edward, quien es?- me pregunto, a lo que mi Dios griego ( yo pensé eso, guao!) , respondió.

- yo soy Edward un placer- le dijo a forma de saludo

- el placer es mió, mi nombre es Alice, pero puedes llamarme Al y soy la prima de bella- dijo la pequeña duende.

El y alice intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras y quedamos en irnos con el, si mi papá se entera me mata, yo su querida niña subida en un carro con un desconocido, bueno ya no lo es, el es mi héroe, _vale Bella estas pensando cosas que no debes, de seguro tiene novia, hasta debe de estar casado, deja de hacerte ilusiones y mirarlo como una loca, es mas cierra la boca estas echando baba por ella, _creo que me estoy volviendo loca hablando conmigo misma.

- ¿tienes novia?- volví en si, cuando mi pequeña prima le hizo esa pregunta a edward

- no, no tengo- le dijo edward a alice

- que suerte, Bella tampoco- le dijo, como si yo no estuviera ahí sentada, estábamos en la cafetería Don Tato, mi favorita, mis primas y yo siempre venimos aquí a pasar un buen rato.

- deja de hablar de mi, como si yo no estuviera aquí, puedo hablar por mi misma- le dije

- entonces respóndeme a mi, ¿tienes novio Bella?- me dijo con una sonrisa torcida, que me paralizo el corazón por un momento y me quede completamente en blanco.

-bella….bella…no seas mala educada y responde- me dijo Al, pisándome los pies por debajo de la mesa, le di una mirada de muerte, que se quedo muda.

-no, no, no tengo novio- le dije, saliendo de mi aturdimiento, y mirando mi reloj, hay mi madre nos van a matar.

- Al tenemos que irnos- le dije a mi prima, ella agacho la cabeza mirando su muñeca y se dio cuenta de la hora.

- ohhhhhhhhh! Mi Dios, estamos súper tarde, la fiesta, prepararte, prepararnos, si definitivamente nos tenemos que ir.

- ¿Por qué tan rápido?, dijiste fiesta, ¿Qué fiesta?- pregunto mi Dios griego, que no le diga, que no le diga.

- hoy es 13 de septiembre, ósea, que es el cumple de mi prima bella y es su fiesta- le dijo al, Dios es que nunca podía callarse.

- en serio es tu cumple, ante todo felicidades- me dijo regalándome otra hermosa sonrisa

- gracias, si nos disculpa nos vamos- le dije un poco avergonzada, ya que no me quitaba la mirada de arriba

- las llevo- se ofreció

- no, no hace falta tienes que ir a trabajar- le dije

- no es problema, soy dueño de mi propia empresa, así que vamonos señoritas y no acepto un no, como repuesta- nos dijo de manera divertida.

-ok- dijimos a coro al y yo

- Isabella Marie Swan- oh, oh, esa voz la reconozco de aquí a pequen

- papá, ¿como estas?- le dije con mi mejor sonrisa de niña buena

- ah no jovencita esta vez no funcionara, tengo dos horas buscándola a las dos y la encuentro aquí con un extraño, vamonos- me dijo muy severo, ok, creo que mejor nos vamos con el, le tire una mirada de advertencia a al y comprendió de una vez.

- Tío, no seas exagerado, edward solamente nos salvo de esa huelga- le dijo al a mi padre.

- ok, un placer edward, mi nombre es Charlie Swan- se presento mi padre un poco receloso.

- Edward cullen- le dijo mi dios griego, al pensar en ese apodo una sonrisa apareció en mis labios.

- pero de que te ríes jovencita- me dijo mi papa, a lo que yo negué con la cabeza

- bueno joven, gracias, vamonos mujeres- dijo mi padre

- adiós edward – dijo alice

- adiós edward- le dije extendiéndole mi mano, inmediatamente se la llevo a la boca y deposito un beso en ella mirándome fijamente a los ojos, y esa extraña corriente eléctrica se hizo presente.

- adiós no, bella, hasta luego- me dijo dándome esa sonrisa torcida que me paraliza hasta el alma, y se dio la vuelta se metió en su carro y yo me quede como idiota, mirándolo partir.

- bella, vamos, que tío se va a dar cuenta- me dijo mi prima

- Al, las oí- le dije todavía media aturdida

- ¿que cosa?- me pregunto

- las campanas- le dije, entendió perfectamente una sonrisa que hacia competencia a la del gato con botas apareció en su cara. Mientras hiba caminando pensé en todo lo de hoy, y no pude sacarme de la mente a ese Dios griego, lo volvería a ver, guaoooo valla forma de conocerlo, jajajjajaajaja.


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de **STHEPANIE MEYER**, solo la historia es mia ( bueno trata sobre la telenovela de **mi prima ciela**)

Capitulo 3. **Buscando la manera**

**EPOV**

Aun no puedo creer como Dios me puso un ángel así en mi camino, tengo que buscar la manera de volver a verla….Alice ella podrá ayudarme, después de todo me dio su numero de teléfono, pero tengo que hacer algo importante.

- Hey- salude a la dependienta del florero

- hola, jovencito, en que puedo ayudarlo-me dijo la señora amablemente.

- ¿Cuánto cuesta ese ramo de flores y ese peluche?- le pregunte, señalando el peluche de Winnie the pooh.

- oh! Ese, no le costara nada- me dijo la señora, y yo la mire con la boca abierta, al ver que no respondía siguió hablando.

- de verdad, joven, se lo regalo, en la mirada se le ve el amor que siente hacia esa persona a quien le va a regalar el peluche, y eso es suficiente paga para mi- me dijo y yo me quede confundido _**amor, ella dijo "mirada de amor"**_, esta loca no puede ser que en unas horas, yo tenga una mirada de amor, de todos modos le compre el arreglo floral, y acepte el peluche, le escribí una nota donde decía

_**Feliz Cumpleaños "estaré esperando el momento para verte, ahora que te he encontrado será muy difícil alejarme de ti, Bella., con amor y cariño, Edward"...Posdata... 809-565-3151, ese es mi numero.**_

Hace exactamente 5 horas que le había enviando las flores a Bella y no he obtenido respuesta, solo estoy esperando esa respuesta para hacer algo mas importante…. Por alguna extraña razón no me la he podido sacar de mi cabeza, era la primera mujer en la que pensaba tanto, pero como no pensar en ella, es tan tierna, y esos maravillosos ojos color chocolates son tan profundo, tan expresivo, Dios! Su figura, su hermosa cara en forma de corazón, su hermoso cabello, su sonrojo le da un toque angelical, es que todo en ella era perfecto, Mi Bella, guaoooo si que me estoy volviendo loco…el sonido de mi celular avisándome que tenia un mensaje me saco de mis pensamientos.

_**Gracias Edward por las flores, disculpa que te responda a esta hora, y tengo una pregunta para ti…. ¿debería asustarme el hecho de que sabes cual es mi peluche favorito?...tu que crees! eres algún maniático, jajajjajaajaja. Gracias de nuevo por el presente, y tampoco quiero que te alejes de mi. Un beso. Bella.**_

Una sonrisa de idiota se esparció por toda mi cara, rápidamente le devolví el mensaje

**No, no deberías asustarte solo fue coincidencia, por lo de maniático, bueno, te tocara averiguarlo, mañana paso por ti al colegio y no acepto un no como respuesta. Me agrada saber que me quieres a tu lado. Un beso.**

Espere paciente su respuesta, imaginándola con una sonrisa en la cara, otro mensaje, me aviso mi celular.

_**Bueno me costara averiguarlo, nos vemos mañana a la salida del colegio, buenas noches Edward, que sueñes con un ángel.**_

Valla que voy a soñar con un uno, le devolví el mensaje, sale de mi casa, me subí al volvo, y llegue a mi destino.

- ¿Quién es?- pregunto la voz, en el intercomunicador

-soy yo- le dije, e inmediatamente la puerta se abrió

- mi amor- dijo ella mientras se tiraba a mis brazos

- hola- fue lo único que le dije, mientras entraba a su casa

- Edward, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- me pregunto, yo ignore su pregunta

- esto se acabo- le dije simplemente dando media vuelta dispuesto a irme, pero fue mas rápida que yo y me agarro por el brazo

-estas loco, acaso te estas oyendo Edward- me dijo Tania

- no, no estoy loco, te estoy liberando, no mereces estar al lado de alguien como yo, Tania, mereces algo mejor, que te valore y te quiera, no que te utilice como yo lo he hecho todos estos años- le dije mirándola directamente a los ojos, para que viera mi sinceridad.

- tu no puedes dejarme- me grito, mientras salían lagrimas de sus ojos, Diablos! Anótate esa Edward, eres un perro.

- si puedo Tania, y te lo dije esto se termino, no lo hagas mas difícil, acepta la realidad nunca te quise, solo sentía un gran cariño por ti- le dije y vi. una expresión de dolor cruzar por su rostro.

- no me hagas esto, por favor- me rogó, yo la ignore completamente

- lo siento Tania, adiós, te deseo lo mejor- le dije sinceramente

- pues yo no, espero que te mueras, perro- me dijo, muy agresiva, es hora de irme para que esto no pase a mayores…Salí de ahí rumbo a mi casa, con la conciencia un poco tranquila, ahora tenia un solo objetivo y era Bella Swan mi niña.

Al día siguiente fui a mi trabajo, hice la rutina diaria, le conté a James sobre Bella, cada vez que le hablaba de ella sus ojos se le iluminaban y solamente me decia, "esta mas cerca que nunca" cosa que no entendí, cuando le pregunte que era, solamente se encogió de hombro, a la hora de la 1:00 p.m. mi turno se termino, hoy tenia clase a las 4:00 p.m. así que aprovecharía estas horas con mi niña, para buscarla y llevarla a dar un paseo.

- ya te vas- me dijo James

- si y voy algo tarde- le dije

- que te valla bien con tu chica- me dije de forma picara

-ja!- le dije de forma sarcástica, y me fui, llegue rápido al colegio de mi niña, estaba esperándola, cuando de repente me tocan las ventanas, me asuste y vi una figurita pequeña mas parecida a un duende.

- hola, Al- le dije saludándola, cuando baje del carro

- Edward, Bella esta en el hospital, otra vez se desmayo y tenia algunos moretones- me dijo asustada, inmediatamente le marque a bella

- _**hola**_- respondió ella al segundo de yo llamarla

- ¿estas bien?- sonó mas a pregunta

- _**si, tranquilo, mis padres están con el doctor, puedes venir a buscarme tuve una**_ _**discusión con mi madre**_- me dijo nerviosa y se le notaba que había llorado mucho.

- ok, solo dime en que hospital estas- le dije

- _**en el central**_- me respondió, hay trabaja mi papa, de hecho el es el director de ese hospital

-ok. Estoy en 5 minutos- le dije

- ok- me dijo y luego tranco el celular

- Al, me voy, ¿necesitas que te lleve algún lado?- le dije a alice

- no, esta bien solo ve con ella- me dijo, yo asentí con la cabeza a forma de despedida y me fui, maneje como un loco, pero compréndanme tenia esta sensación de protegerla, esto era algo mas fuerte que yo, hay me di cuenta que Bella me gustaba mas de lo que imaginaba.

**APOV**

Cuando Edward se fue, me quede pensando en lo que le paso a mi prima, y en lo que me estaba pasando a mi, mi madre no hiba a aceptar una relación mía con Jasper, imposible es que me la imagino diciéndome _**"tienes un futuro por delante, no puedes quedarte con el gomero"**_ ja! Como si eso me importara, ella solamente ve la posición social de las demás personas pero no ve el sentimiento que hay en ellas, me gustaría que mi prima bella estuviera aquí, para que me viera correr, y también me gustaría que el estuviera aquí, si tan solo Dios me concediera ese deseo.

- Al- esa voz, debo de estar soñando, no es el, esta aquí, lo primero que hice fue tirármele a los brazos.

- Jazz- le dije a forma de saludo

- vendré mas a menudo, si me recibes de esa formas- me dijo de manera juguetón y regalándome un beso, que me dejo un poco mareada

- ja! Ya quisieras- le dije también de forma juguetona

- Mary Alice Brando Dávila- esa voz, oh,oh, me gire lentamente para ver a mi querida prima Rose traspasándome con su mirada.

- Hola Rose- le dije con mi carita de perro arrepentido

- ah no, esta vez si que no, me puedes explicar que hace el gomero aquí y saludándote de esa forma- me dijo de manera venenosa, ah no eso si que no, le llamo gomero delante de mi, ahora si va a conocer a Alice Dávila

- primero que nada no tengo porque darte explicaciones y segundo no lo llames así, el es Jasper y es mi novio- le grite con una mirada de asesino que ella comenzó a pasar saliva ruidosamente.

- tu novio, esto si que le va a gustar a tía cuando se enterre- me dijo devolviéndome la mirada.

- iras de sapo ahora- le dije con una voz venenosa

- no, sabes que no- me dijo

- Alice Brando, ven te toca correr- me dijo mi profesor de deporte, ja! Salvada por la campana, me dije a mi misma.

**BPOV **

Aquí estaba yo, esperando a Edward, aun recuerdo la discusión que tuve con mi mamá, por Dios! Ella no me creía que se me olvido todo y no se porque y no ayudo mucho que mi papá le dijiera que me encontró con un extraño, el no era ningún extraño siento que lo conozco de toda la vida, no quieren comprender que me enamore, si parecerá loco pero fue a primera vista.

- Bella- me dijo esa voz de terciopelo que reconozco muy bien

- hola- le dije y no pude evitar el impulso de abrazarlo, primero se quedo atónito y luego me respondió el abrazo, y por una extraña razón comencé a llorar.

- sssssss, tranquila ya estoy aquí- me dijo, yo solo asentí con mi cara escondida en su pecho.

- ¿quiere que te lleve algún sitio? - me pregunto, luego de unos minutos de silencio

- si, me gustaría muchísimo, déjame preguntarle a mi madre- le dije, cruzando los dedos en mi mente, para que ella dijera que si. Toque la puerta del consultorio del doctor.

- mami, papi, Edward esta aquí, ¿puedo dar un paseo con el?- le pregunte con mi cara de inocente.

- esta bien, hija pero no llegues tarde- me dijo mi madre, espera ella dijo que si, comencé a saltar y a reír y le di un abrazo grande a ella y a mi papá.

- ya sabia yo, que tenias un corazón por hay- le dije a modo de broma a mi madre, tocándole el lado izquierdo justo arriba del corazón

- jajá jajá, muy chistosa Isabella Marie Swan, solo no llegues tarde y invita a ese chico a cenar- me dijo mi madre, oh, oh, me estremecí de solo pensar en eso.

- solo no lo espantes mamá, es muy importante- le dije, y Salí de ahí corriendo para que no se arrepintiera.

- vamonos- le dije a mi Edward

- que le dijiste, no te estas escapando verdad- me dije de forma divertida, yo solo negué con mi cabeza.

- no, mi mamá me dio permiso- le dije y le guiñe un ojo, en ese momento mi sonrisa favorita hizo acto de presencia en su hermosa cara.

El rato que pase con Edward fue increíble, me pidió que fuera su novia y le dije que si, mi primer beso con el fue guao! No es que tenga con quien compararlo y tampoco quiero hacerlo, pero fue el mejor primer beso. Hablamos de muchas cosas, y nos conocimos mutuamente. Todo estaba tan perfecto hasta….

**EPOV**

Nunca me había sentido también en toda mi vida, ella era mi novia, si! Me dijo que si, pueden creerlo aun existe un Dios que me quiere, todo estaba tan perfecto y me sentí orgulloso de ser yo su primer novio y ser su primer beso y me encargaría de que fuera así por siempre, estaba empezando a enamorarme de ella y ya no había vuelta atrás, estábamos abrazados, muy juntitos, hasta que de repente….

**

* * *

**

Elsa92, Bella Vampirezza, Camilitha Cullen, Anekka, Carliitha Cullen,

gracias por darme su apoyo en esta historia, es mi primera historia, y soy nueva en esta pagina. Seguiré subiendo mi historia, déjenme sus comentarios, sus quejas, cualquier inconveniente. Déjenme sus reviews. 


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de **STHEPANIE MEYER**, solo la historia es mía ( bueno trata sobre la telenovela de **mi prima ciela**)

Capitulo 4. Comienzan los problemas

**Epov **

Hasta que de repente…. comencé a sentir que mi poloche se estaba humedeciendo, me tense de inmediato pensado que si le hice algo, cuando tome su barbilla me quede completamente congelado, mi bella, mi niña, mi ciela, ella no estaba llorando, ella tenía sangre en la nariz y no era poca, era mucha sangre.

- ¿que tienes? -¿Porque te esta saliendo sangre de la nariz?- le hice dos pregunta, cuando pude recuperar el habla

- yo n…no se- me dijo, con lagrimas en los ojos, inmediatamente se las limpie, coji un pañuelo y le limpie la nariz también, y arranque mi carro, con un solo destino ahora mismo.

- ¿A dónde vamos?- me pregunto mi niña

- al medico- le dije lo mas calmado posible, necesitaba hablar con carlisle para que la atendiera el mismo.

-no!, estas loco, ya me encuentro mejor, además no es la primera vez que me pasa- me dijo, medio grito.

- ¿Cómo que no es la primera vez?- le pregunte algo preocupado

- no, como te dije ya me ha pasado antes, aproximadamente medio año- me dijo de lo mas normal, y yo me quede con la boca abierta, tuve que mirar al frente, pues hiba conduciendo.

- pero has ido al medico- afirme en vez de preguntar

- no, mis padres me trajeron ahora y el doctor le dijo que tengo una anemia, y me recto muchas vitaminas, o eso fue lo que me dijeron mis padres, y ya dejemos de hablar de eso vido, mírame estoy bien- me dijo ella regalándome una hermosa sonrisa, aguarda me llamo vido.

- ¿vido?- le pregunte arqueando una ceja, y con una media sonrisa en la cara

- si vido, porque eres eso para mi, mi vida, entonces lo masculino de vida es vido, y porque me gusta mas llamarte así- me dijo con un hermoso puchero que no pude negárselo.

- entonces si yo soy tu vido, tu serás mi ciela (como el cielo, lo único que es en femenino)- le dije con mi sonrisa torcida, sabiendo que esa le gusta como ella misma me dijo. – Respira- le dije.

- lo siento- me dijo media avergonzada y sonrojándose en el mismo tiempo

-hey no tienes que avergonzarte ciela- le dije otra vez, esta situación me encanta, saber que soy yo quien le provoca esos sonrojos me hace sentir orgulloso.

- solo cállate vido y conduce- me dijo todavía avergonzada y yo con mi sonrisa en la cara, que será lo que tiene esta chiquilla que me hace sentir así, no se pero lo único que se es que quiero protegerla, y cuidarla mucho en verdad, guao! Edward ni te reconozco.

- bueno ya llegamos, ciela, hablamos mañana- le dije a modo de despedida y acercándome a sus labios para darle un dulce beso, el cual ella acepto gustosa.

- hasta mañana, vido y cuídate si- me dijo mi ciela. Me quede ahí esperando a que entrara, en lo que hablamos me dijo que sus padres querían que yo fuera a cenar, pero le dije que le dijiera que otro día, tengo que ir a estudiar tengo examen mañana, y me agrado ser sincero con ella le conté que es mentira que no tengo ninguna empresa, que trabajo en un diler de carro, al principio se molesto pero luego me dijo que no le mintiera mas que eso a ella no le gustaba, y así mismo me hice una promesa de no mentirle a mi ciela.

- ¿Dónde estabas?- me pregunto mi padre

- ok. Creo que quedo bien claro que no soy un niño de 5 años, verdad- le dije un poco molesto por el tono que empleo conmigo.

- no me vengas con esa Edward, Tania estuvo por aquí y nos explico que la votaste, acaso estas loco, sabes muy bien que la única mujer que te conviene es ella- me dijo, con su tono de voz molesto, es que acaso el no entendía.

- Carlisle, no permito que te metas en mi vida, yo decido con quien estar- le dije irritado agarrándome el puente de la nariz, que Tania era la mujer que me convenía ja! Eso si que es chistoso, el tendrá que conocer a mi ciela, a ver que dice.

- Edward, no te permito- me dijo, pero un grito no lo dejo terminar

- BASSSSSSSSSSSSTA- oh si, estamos en problema, y haciendo su entrada Doña Esme Cullen

- parecen dos niños por Dios! Cuando van a entender que son padre e hijo, me tienen cansada con toda esta discutidera, Carlisle el ya es grande verdad, se equivoca es un perro con las mujeres, pero es nuestro hijo, idiota pero nuestro y estoy cansada de oír la misma cantaleta y ya el esta grande, ósea que el resuelve sus problemas- le dijo algo enojada, mi sonrisa inmediatamente se presento en mi cara me llamo idiota, pero no me importa es mi madre y me esta defendiendo de esta escoria llamado padre.

- en cuanto a ti Edward Anthony Cullen Masen- oh,oh mi sonrisa se borro de mi cara cuando me apunto con ese dedo…- no quiero volver a oir quejas de ninguna otra mujer, me entendiste, y por favor por una vez en tu vida vuélvete hombre y enfrenta tus consecuencias, no puedes andar por la vida usando a las mujeres, tienes que entender que no somos trapos y que nos cansamos algún día, deja de pensar con el pene y empieza a pensar con la cabeza, y es la ultima vez que te lo digo- me dijo, se dio media vuelta y se fue, no le puedo negar me dolieron sus palabras no puedo creer que me he comportado así, mi propia madre se dio cuenta soy un cerdo.

- no te atrevas a decir nada- le dije, al señor parado frente a mi, lo deje con la palabra en la boca y me fui a mi cuarto a pensar, he tenido una vida mediocre, solo he pensado en sexo y utilizar a las mujeres para mi propia sastifaccion, pero esto no puede seguir así, yo tengo que cambiar, por mi niña, por mi ciela, ella es pura y yo no puedo dañarla. Con ese ultimo pensamiento me dormí, no sin ante mandarle un mensaje a mi niña.

Y así han pasado 8 meses, tengo mejores calificaciones en la UNI, gracias a Dios solo me falta este año, en mi casa la relación con mi madre a mejorado mucho, ella se ha dado cuenta de mi cambio, y sabe que es por ella, por mi ciela a mi madre le ha caído de maravilla cuando se la presente mi padre es el único que no la quiere, por eso casi nos no dirigimos la palabra y mi ciela se siente culpable pues cree que es por ella, pero eso el se lo busco, en cuanto a mi ciela, Dios!, como lo puedo describir simplemente perfecto, ella es la persona que estaba buscando sus sonrojos, sus sonrisas, su delicadeza, todo en ella me llama, ella es mi droga y estoy feliz por eso, en esto 8 meses he conocido a sus locas primas y son geniales, conocí a jasper y al novio de rosalie, Emmen., claro nadie sabe que el es su novio, la tía esperanza es genial, todo, lo único malo es la anemia de mi ciela me preocupa, se ha desmayado varias veces, y he tenido que ir con ella varias veces al medico a ponerle sangre, sus padres siempre me dicen lo mismo, que es anemia, pero bueno hablando de sus padres aun recuerdo el día que los conocí.

Recuerdo

**- crees que le caeré bien- le pregunte por décima vez a mi ciela, a lo que ella solo rodó los ojos**

**- ya te he dicho que si- me dijo para tranquilizarme**

**- buenas noches- salude cortésmente**

**- buenas noches- dijeron todos, y cuando digo todos me refiero a toda su familia, sus primas sus tías, sus tíos, etc. Parecían una orden a punto de juzgar a alguien y ese alguien soy yo.**

**- bueno, muchacho, vamonos al grano- me dijo su madre, por lo que entendía le decían la genérala**

**- si, señora- le dije mas asustado que nunca**

**- ¿que es lo que usted quiere con mi hija?- me pregunto, y yo le respondí sinceramente, mirándola a los ojos**

**- ella es la persona mas gentil, bonita, sencilla y un sin numero de cosas que he conocido en mi vida y quiero algo cerio con ella, es mas con ella lo quiero todo, casa, perro, hijos, que se convierta en mi mujer mi esposa- le dije, luego de eso lo único que recuerdo es que me estaban despertando con un pote de alcohol, según lo que me explico mi ciela, su madre me mando un caldero atrás que me dio justo en la cabeza y me dejo inconciente por media hora, ja! Me recuerdo de eso y me duele la cabeza mi suegra es de armas de tomar.**

**Fin del recuerdo**

- una modela por tus recuerdos- me dijo mi ciela que estaba sentada en mis piernas

- solo recordaba el momento en que conocí a tus padres, recuerdo que fueron muy cariñosos conmigo- le dije algo serio, ya que ella empezó a reírse como loca.

- jajajajajaajaj- seguía riéndose

- vale, no es gracioso, Isabella Marie Swan- le dije molesto

- ya no te molesto vido, es solo que mi mamá se paso, creí que me hiba a dejar viuda antes de tiempo- me dijo con un hermoso puchero en la cara, y todo mi enojo paso a segundo plano en el momento que la bese, sus labios, Dios! Sus labios, sus besos, se me estaba haciendo difícil controlarme cuando nos besábamos así de esa manera.

- ciela- le dije a modo de advertencia

- lo sien...Nto- me dijo tartamuda

- no, no lo sienta, sabes que me gusta que me beses así, es solo que es difícil controlarse, recuerda que tu y yo tenemos un trato jovencita- le dije de manera divertida

- tienes razón- y volvió esa sonrisa que tanto me gusta, cuanto amo a esta mujer, pero aun no he sido capaz de decírselo, ni ella a mi tampoco.

- eh, nos vemos ahorita, vido- me dio un corto beso en los labios y entro al colegio.

**Apov**

OH, Dios! Que voy hacer ahora, embarazada, dos meses con razón y no pude correr

- alice, me escucha- me dijo el profesor

- creo que se quedo en shock- dijo la doctora del colegio, pero yo no podía hablar solo estaba pensando.

- dígame de nuevo el resultado- le dije a la doctora

- señorita brando esta usted embarazada, exactamente de 8 semanas- me dijo, y ahora que hago, jasper y yo no estamos juntos hace seis semanas que terminamos después de 1 año, y no puedo ir y decirle eso, definitivamente no, tengo que hablar con mis primas ella me ayudaran.

- Prof., por favor, no le diga nada a mi familia, yo me encargo de decirles- le suplique al profesor.

- esta bien, no le diré, pero déjame decirte que me decepcionaste completamente, alice- me dijo con tristeza en la mirada

- lo siento- fue lo único que dije y Salí de ahí, no puedo creerlo, soy tan idiota, porque ahora, jasper fue bastante claro conmigo, tengo que hablar con mis primas no puedo cometer una locura así, por así, y si aborto, no, no, por Dios Alice, que estas pensando, mejor iré a buscar a mis primas.

* * *

Lo siento si tarde mucho he estado ocupada con la universidad, con relación a este capitulo, bueno el tiempo pasa rápido, pero tuve que hacerlo así para poder llegar a donde quería, gracias a todas esa personitas que me toman en cuenta y que le gustan mi historia, algunas preguntaron que si era Tania, pues no, no era ella, creo que a partir de este capitulo empieza la tragedia, créanme cuando vi la novela llore mucho, es muy buena se la recomiendo.

Un beso y gracias de nuevo


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de **STHEPANIE MEYER**, solo la historia es mía ( bueno trata sobre la telenovela de **mi prima ciela**)

Capitulo 5. **No te la lleves**

**Bpov**

Aun no puedo creer todo lo que he vivido en estos ochos meses junto a mi vido, le doy gracias a Dios por ponerlo en mi camino, gracias a el he aprendido a superar mis miedos a enfrentarme a mis padres a luchar por la vida, a sonreír, y a pesar de esta anemia, que esta mas fuerte que nunca, me siento mas viva y todo gracias a el, con sus locuras, lo amo tanto, pero tengo miedo de decírselo y si después se aleja, no, no, bella aleja eso malos pensamientos, recuerda los buenos, aun no dejo de reírme la vez que renne swan casi lo mata, juro por Dios que vi todo rojo ese día, pero ahora es chistoso de recordar, me acuerdo cuando fue a mi casa al otro día en la noche.

**Recuerdo**

**Que es ese sonido tan molestoso que no me deja dormir, me pare de mi cama para ver que era lo que pasaba, cuando lo vi, ahí de repente , mi vido, inmediatamente me acerque a la ventana.**

**- que haces aquí- le dije de manera divertida**

**- ya que la genérala, no me deja verte, pues entro por la ventana y te veo- me dijo para después darme un beso de esos que me vuelven loca**

**- estas loco, si te ven te van a matar- le dije aun entre besos**

**- no me importa, por un beso tuyo aguanto lo que sea- me dijo, tan tierno mi vido, eso fue lo que pensé.**

**Fin del recuerdo**

- señorita swan- me dijo el profe

- lo siento señor, que me decía- le dije algo avergonzada, suelo perderme en mi propio mundo

- déjela profesor no ve que es una idiota- salto Jessica, y esta tipa que es lo que le pasa

- idiota, mas bien será tu madrina- le dije, algo molesta

- no me digas, yo por lo menos contesto y tu, no haces nada, si estas aquí todavía es porque los profesores te tienen lastima, porque eres una enferma de mierda- ok, hasta puedo aguantar.

- ya veras, hija de perra- me le hiba a lanzar como una leona que asecha a su presa

- basta, señorita Jessica, discúlpese, usted empezó, y otra cosa isabella no esta enferma solo tiene anemia- le dijo el profesor a Jessica

- pues no lo voy a hacer profesor- le dijo

- a la detención, ahí hablaremos usted y yo, eso es todo, acompáñeme, señorita- le dijo el profesor a Jessica

- y esta que se cree, no le hagas caso bella, sabes que es tu anemia y ya- me dijo Jake mi mejor amigo

- si, tranquilo jake, lo se- le dije con una sonrisa en mi cara, de repente me entro un mareo, tranquila bella recuerda que hemos pasado por esto respira, respira, me decía a mi misma.

- iré al baño- le dije a mi amigo, no muy convencido me dejo ir, entre al baño y me mire en el espejo, oh Dios! Sangre de nuevo y mucha, necesito pararla, ese olor a sangre, tranquila bella no te pongas nerviosa, necesito a mi vido, otro mareo, este es mas fuerte, no puedo mantenerme en pie estoy votando mucha sangre, estoy empezando a ver todo negro, necesito llamarlo, no puedo, mi vido, ese fue mi ultimo pensamiento antes de perder la conciencia.

**Epov**

Estaba en mi casa, con mi compadre Josué, cuando de repente sentí que mi corazón se encogía, mi ciela.

- edward estas bien, estas algo pálido- me dijo Josué

- si compadre, es solo que tengo un mal presentimiento- le dije buscando mi celular como loco

- ahora eres brujo y que es lo que busca- me dijo

- mi celular, necesito hablar con mi ciela

- pero si la dejaste hace como tres horas, ella esta bien, recuerda que esta en el colegio- me dijo, de forma divertida

- oye no estoy relajando, no me coje el teléfono y me preocupa- le dije ya un poco paranoico, agarre su cajita de música que le regale con una canción que yo le compuse, para poder sentirla mas cerca de mi

- te vas a volver loco, pareces león enjaulado- me dijo mi amigo ya con los nervios de punta, pues así lo tenia yo.

- tengo exactamente dos minutos tratando de comunicarme con mi ciela y no coje el teléfono, como quieres que este?- le dije algo enojado, es que no entendía, que a mi ciela le estaba pasando algo, yo lo sentía, no me pregunten como, pero solo se que me necesitaba.

- halo- cojieron el teléfono, pero no es ella

- halo, soy Edward, quien me habla?- pregunte

- hola, edward soy Jacob el amigo de bella- me dijo algo nervioso, algo le pasa a la ciela

- ¿donde esta ella?- le pregunte a Jacob

- no te alteres- me dijo

- Como que no me altere!- le dije, yo sabia, yo sabia

- estamos en el hospital central, encontramos a Bella tirada en el baño, bañada en sangre, la tienen en intensivo- me dijo y juro que mi vida se me fue a mismo, mi ciela, mi niña estaba interna en el hospital, en intensivo.

- halo, habla Josué el amigo de edward, que paso- le pregunto mi amigo completamente preocupado, pero yo no podía hablar mi ciela, me necesitaba.

- edward vamos tenemos que irnos- me dijo Josué, irnos, sisisisi, necesito irme

- vamos- le dije, todavía en shock. Inmediatamente llegamos al hospital, Salí corriendo del carro

- donde se encuentra la paciente Isabella Marie Swan- le pregunte a la enfermera que me conocía muy bien

- en la segunda planta edward- me dijo de manera coqueta, pero a mi no me importa eso, solo tenia un objetivo, bella.

- no puede pasar- me dijo el medico denali, amigo de mi padre

- déjame decirte denali, que voy a entrar con tu permiso o sin el- le grite

- Edward no lo pongas complicado, estamos esperando a Alcántara que es su medico para la transfusión de sangre- me dijo algo nervioso

- déjelo pasar el es mejor medicina para ella, que cualquier calmante- le dijo la profesora de mi ciela, cuando entre me quede en shock, se veía muy frágil, muy pálida, mi ciela, Dios no puedes hacerme esto, no te la lleves, me le acerque y tome sus manos entre la mía…

- Ciela, se que puedes oírme, por favor abre tus hermosos ojos, ciela, no puedes dejarme, tu eres fuerte, dime que es lo que necesitas, sangre! pues toma la mía, yo no la quiero, si la necesitas bébete hasta la ultima copa, pero no me dejes, es que no entiendes no soy nada sin ti- le dije a mi ciela, sentí gente detrás de mi, gire la cabeza y vi a toda su familia, su madre quiso sacarme pero su padre se lo impidió, le dijo que yo tenia todo el derecho de estar ahí, se lo agradecí en el alma, porque la verdad no tenia fuerzas para alejarme de mi ciela, estaba llorando como un niño pero no me importaba solo la quería a ella, conciente.

- Ciela, por Dios, abre tus ojitos no me quites el placer de verlos, por favor, recuerda que hicimos un trato, no me puede dejar plantado en el altar, ciela tu sabes que si tu saltas yo salto, si tu vuelas yo trato, si estas alegre yo estoy feliz, si sientes tristeza yo también me siento igual, ciela no sabes lo que te amo, si!, ciela, te amo, y me siento el peor idiota del mundo por no decírtelo antes, por tener miedo a perderte, mi ciela no me pude dejar, es tu amor que me alegra la vida, me enseño a volar y me ayuda a ser fuerte ciela, ya yo se lo que te pasa, es que no te he puesto tu nana, te la pondré- le dije con mi voz rasposa de tanto llorar, inmediatamente le puse su música, ella empezó a abrir sus hermosos ojos.

- Mi Vido- fue lo primero que dijo, oh Dios, gracias, gracias, se que existe, gracias por devolvérmela.

- ciela- la abrase y la bese..- te amo- se lo dije entre lagrimas

- vido ¿que dijiste?- me dijo ella un poco avergonzada, un poco pálida pero hermosa como siempre.

- que te amo, que te ame desde el primer día y quiero que se entere todo el mundo- le grite para que toda su familia lo escuchara.

- yo también te amo mi vido- me dijo, inmediatamente se instalo mi sonrisa de idiota en la cara, ella me ama a mi, si me ama no lo puedo creer.

- Isabella, nos diste un susto- le dijo su mamá, yo no me le despegaba ni loco

- si prima pensé que tenia que vestirme de luto- le dije rose, a forma de relajo

- tranquilas, creen que se van a deshacer de mi tan rápido, ja! Ya quisieran- le dijo mi ciela siguiéndole la broma

- Señorita Swan, es bueno verla despierta, veo que es verdad lo que dicen, este joven es su mejor medicina- le dijo el doctor Alcántara

- no doctor vampiro, mi vido es mi batería, yo la tenia en off y el llego y la puso en on, simplemente- le dijo mi ciela con esa sonrisa tan bella

- ya veo, ya veo- le dijo el doctor, divertido por la situación y su apodo

- prima porque le dice doctor vampiro?- le pregunto alice, que ella ha estado demasiado callada, nota mental preguntarle a alice que le pasa.

- sencillo prima, así como lo ves con su cara de bueno, El solo quiere sacarme sangre por eso le digo docto vampiro- le dijo mi ciela

- bueno es hora de ponerte la sangre, si son tan amables de salir del cuarto- en cuanto el doctor dijo eso, mi ciela apretó mas su agarre en mi mano

- menos el vido- dijo mi ciela

- menos el vido, bella, lo se, son un solo paquete- le dijo el doctor con una sonrisa en su cara, a mi suegra no le gusto mucho pero de todos modos tuvo que salir, yo estaba mirando a mi ciela mientras el doctor le ponía la sangre, estaba mas aliviado viéndola así, despierta, ella acaso sabe lo importante que es para mi.

- una moneda por tus pensamientos- me dijo con una mirada divertida

- estaba pensando en lo importante que eres para mi, no sabes lo impotente que me sentía, cuando te vi hay toda tirada en esa cama, inconciente no me vuelvas hacer esto por favor ciela, si te pasa algo yo me muero- le dije dejando salir toda mi frustración de hace rato y con mi ceño fruncido

- sssssss- me callo con un beso en la boca

- no lo vuelvo hacer- me dijo regalándome una hermosa sonrisa y pasándome los dedos donde estaban mis arrugas, inmediatamente sentí esa corriente ya conocida y su suave mano, en mi cara apareció su sonrisa preferida.

- ves así me gusta verte sonriendo, vido- me dijo con un hermoso puchero

- ya todo esta listo, en unos minutos te vas a dormir le aplique un calmante, nos vemos- dijo el doctor

- bye- le dijimos mi ciela y yo

- estarás aquí cuando despierte- me dijo ya con los ojos cerrados

- yo siempre estaré aquí para ti mi ciela, recuérdalo, te amo, descansa- le dije dándole un beso en la frente y otro corto en los labio.

- te amo- me dijo, y se durmió, yo me quede ahí mirándola, agradeciéndole a Dios en silencio de que ella esta bien, eso es lo importante, otra cosa que me preocupa es que mis suegros tendrán que inventarse algo mas creíble, ya no me como ese cuento de que tiene una anemia.

- mi vido- dijo mi ciela en sueño, y yo sonreí, es bueno saber que sueña conmigo, la amo y hoy me di cuenta lo importante que es, estoy dispuesto a todo con tal de no perderte, mi ciela.

**

* * *

**

Elsa92, Bella Vampirezza, Camilitha Cullen, Anekka, Carliitha Cullen,

gracias por darme su apoyo en esta historia, es mi primera historia, y soy nueva en esta pagina. Seguiré subiendo mi historia, déjenme sus comentarios, sus quejas, cualquier inconveniente. Déjenme sus reviews. Bueno dure mucho para actualizar, pero subí dos capítulos. 


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 6. RECUPERANDOSE**

**Epov**

Aun no puedo creer todo lo que ha pasado esta semana, ver a mi ciela ahí en esa cama con todos esos tubos, durante esa semana en el hospital le pusieron mas sangre que a un vampiro, mis suegro seguían con el mismo cuento, pero esa yo no me la estaba creyendo, una anemia no pone a nadie así, por mas fuerte que fuera, necesitaba consultar esto con mi papá, pero el estaba negado al tema de Isabella Swan, a veces me preguntaba si es que no le importaba mi felicidad, el no entendía que mi felicidad estaba al lado de ese hermoso ángel.

- mi vido- se despertó mi ángel, regalándome una hermosa sonrisa, que inmediatamente se la respondí.

- dime mi ciela, ¿te duele algo?- le pregunte medio asustado, cuando vi que puso esa cara media extraña.

- no, no, tranquilo mi vido, es solo que te veo preocupado- me dijo con esa cara de niña buena

- no, tranquila pequeña, solo estoy algo ansioso porque salgas de aquí, eso es todo- le mentí, no quería preocuparla con lo que estoy pensando respecto a su anemia.

- bueno yo también quiero salir de aquí, estoy cansada por Dios!- me dijo algo molesta.

- por aquí esta mi paciente favorita- le dijo el doctor al entrar a la habitación

- si soy su paciente favorita, sáqueme de aquí doctor vampiro, siiiii- le dijo poniendo un hermoso puchero en su carita, el doctor soltó una risa cuando la vio con esa actitud de niña.

- veras si te saco de aquí, dejare de verte- le dijo el doctor, a lo que mi ciela bufo, - en serio isabella- le dijo siguió diciendo el doctor a lo que mi niña le puso una cara de muerte cuando le dijo el nombre completo.

- ya, ya mi ciela- trate de tranquilizarla y funciono

- valla me gustaría tener ese mismo efecto, a ver si deja de ser tan gruñona- le dijo el doctor muy divertido con la situación no pude evitar la carcajada que me salio, y que la calle inmediatamente cuando mi ciela me tiro esa mirada de muerte.

- sigues riéndote Edward Cul- la calle dándole un beso, antes de que terminara su amenaza.

- jajajjajaajaja- el doctor estaba que no soportaba la risa, y mi ciela estaba roja como un tomate

- adoro eso de ti- le dije acariciándole las mejillas, era tan inocente, eso la hizo ponerse mas roja de lo que estaba.

- ya en serio, vine a decirte que hoy te daré de alta, pero cero stress, bella, me entendiste- a lo que ella se asintió con la cabeza.

- tranquilo Eleazar yo me encargare de eso- le dije agarrando la mano de mi ciela.

- eso lo se, Edward, lo se, bueno nos vemos- dijo el doctor antes de irse, mi ciela soltó un grito que se oyó hasta en pequin.

- por Dios! Mi ciela, necesito los oídos para poder escuchar sabes- le regañe con la diversión en mis ojos

- lo siento- dijo algo avergonzada, a lo que yo solté una carcajada

- eres un idiota lo sabias- me dijo con un puchero hermoso

- lo se, pero soy un idiota que te ama con locura, y al cual tu amas también- le dije dándole un beso para demostrarle lo mucho que la amo, un carraspeo nos hizo despegarnos.

- hola primiiiiissss- saltaron las dos locas

- holaaaaaaaaaa- ese fue mi ángel gritando de nuevo

- bueno tienen muchas cosas que hablar, saldré a tomar un poco de jugo, quieres algo mi ciela- le pregunte dándole otro beso

- no mi vido tranquilo, pero no dures mucho- me dijo mi ciela

Cuando Salí del cuarto de mi ciela hiba con un solo destino en mi cabeza, el consultorio de Eleazar, hoy mismo saldría de dudas, pero me quede completamente congelado, cuando vi al escuadrón Dávila mayor hablando de mi ciela.

- tenemos que decírselo, ellos tienen derecho de saber todo- le decía mi suegro a el escuadrón

- no, no, me niego, bella no tiene por que enterarse y mucho menos el Edward ese, no quiero que sienta lastima de ella- le decía mi suegra, lastima yo ja! Que poco me conocía.

- pero Renee ellos tienen derecho el cuñado tiene razón- esa fue sor esperanza, la hermana mayor

- NO y NO, es mi última palabra- les grito a todos y salio de ahí, mi suegro le callo atrás

- escuchar conversaciones ajenas es de mala educación- me dijo una voz, que yo reconocía muy bien

- que haces aquí, quien te dijo que yo estaba aquí- le medio grite a esta mujer por Dios, estaba desaparecida por 8 meses y vuelve a aparecer, que bien, rodé mis ojos a mi comentario sarcástico

- bueno vine a ver al gran Edward cullen, partiéndose la cabeza por una chiquilla que no vale la pena- me dijo la muy perra

- te voy a decir una sola cosa Tania, óyelo bien, nunca vuelvas a decir eso delante de mi ni de nadie, ella vale la pena, es la mujer que amo, me entendiste.

- jajajjajaajaja, no me hagas reír tu no te quieres ni tu mismo- me dijo con la burla en su voz, esta mujer hiba hacer que perdiera la poca paciencia que he adquirido en este tiempo con mi ciela

- pues déjame decirte, que yo si la quiero y lo que te duele a ti es que nunca te quise, como la quiero a ella- le dije algo enojado

- dime un porque Edward, dime- me dijo ya poniéndose algo irritada

- porque ella es diferente, me quiere por lo que soy, me deja ser yo mismo, me ayuda a luchar día tras día, porque con solo una sonrisa se me ilumina la mañana, el día y la noche, porque esta ahí cada vez que la necesito, porque me conoce bien, porque me ama y aun no se porque, pero le doy gracias a Dios de que ella sienta lo mismo por mi, y si sigo diciéndote no termino hoy- le dije con una sonrisa boba en mi cara

- no sabes lo que me duelen tus palabras, me voy pero esto no será lo ultimo que sabrás de mi- me dijo, y se fue, y a esta que le pasaba.

- alice- le dije, justo la persona que quería ver

- dime Edward- me dijo

- ¿a donde vas?- le pregunte

- yo….yo voy al baño- me dijo algo nerviosa

- sabes Al, que puedes confiar en mi, en estos meses te he llegado a conocer lo suficiente para saber que algo malo te esta pasando, tienes problemas con jasper- le pregunte algo molesto, he llegado a querer a Alice como a una hermana y no quiero que le pase nada.

- yo…- no pudo terminar de hablar porque se hecho a mis brazos a llorar, duramos como unos 10 minutos hasta que ella se calmo

- estoy embarazada- me dijo de golpe y yo me quede congelado

- Edward, Edward- me dijo alice, yo Salí del trance

- dime donde esta- le dije un poco molesto

- ¿quien?- me pregunto ella

- como que quien, jasper donde esta, que te dijo- le dije

- el…. no qui….ere al bebe, el dijo que al….botara- me dijo temblorosa, la tome a mis brazos

- tranquila pequeña duende, yo estoy contigo y tus primas también, puedes contar conmigo para cualquier cosa- le dije haciéndole círculos en su espalda para que se tranquilizara, estaba funcionando

- yo no quiero abortar Edward, yo quiero a este bebe porque es un pedacito mió y de el, aunque el nunca me quiso- me dijo volviendo a llorar, ese Jasper Pérez me hiba a oír, el no sabe quien soy cuando se meten con las personas que yo quiero

- no tienes que hacerlo, yo te apoyare en todo y tus primas también, ellas que te dijeron- le dije

- ellas no lo saben todavía, tu eres el único que lo sabe- me quede asombrado con esa confesión, y me sentí alagado por la confianza

- ósea, que ni siquiera has ido a un medico a chequearte- ella negó con su cabeza

- ven vamos- le dije, para llevarla a la ginecóloga de este hospital

- que haces Edward, ¿a donde me llevas?- me pregunto

- a la ginecóloga, tienes que chequearte- le dije lo obvio

-no estas loco, primero no tengo dinero y segundo nadie se puede enterar- me dijo mirándome como si yo tuviera tres cabeza

- por el dinero no te preocupes, y por la doctora tampoco, ahora vienes conmigo por la buena o tengo que llevarte por las malas- le dije serio, para que me tomara en cuenta, asintió con su cabeza

- buenas mamá puedo pasar- le dije a mi hermosa madre

- hola Edward, ¿que te trae por aquí?, ¿como esta bella?- me hizo dos pregunta a la vez

- tranquila mami, ella esta bien, vine a pedirte un favor, quiero que cheques a alice- le dije, directo al grano como ella sabe que soy

- alice, oh, hola alice, ¿como estas?- le pregunto mi madre

- muy bien Esme- le dijo dándome una mirada de muerte a lo que yo rodé los ojos

- y dime ¿que te pasa?- le dijo mi mamá

- estoy embarazada, pero nadie puede saberlo, me guardas el secreto- le dijo alice, con un puchero

- si, si claro, pero debes saber que tarde o temprano se van a enterar, un embarazo no se puede ocultar cariño- le dijo mi madre de forma maternal, brevemente le explicamos la situación a ella, le hizo los chequeos generales en lo que yo le mandaba un mensaje a mi ciela diciéndole que la amaba y que andaba resolviendo algunas cosas, ella me dijo que ok, que me ama y que esta con rosalie porque alice se tuvo que ir a entrenar. Si ella supiera dije para mi mismo.

- ¿Cómo esta mi bebe?- pregunto alice

- esta muy sano, es un bebe de unas 10 semanas, ahora quieres escuchar el corazoncito del bebe- le dijo mi madre algo ilusionada con la situación

- podemos- le dijo alice, a lo que mi madre asintió con la cabeza, ella se fue a buscar el aparato, lo trajo y le dijo a alice que se colocara una bata, cuando llego la recostó en una cama, le puso algo en su plano vientre y de pronto sentí su mano en la mía y los sonidos de un corazón lleno toda la habitación, alice estaba llorando y yo me quede embobado con la situación, de verdad que voy a matar a jasper por tratar de quitarle la vida a ese ser que esta creciendo en el vientre de alice, cuando termino la ecografía, mi mamá le dio unas fotos a alice del bebe, nosotros salimos del consultorio.

- gracias- me dijo mientras me abrazaba

- tranquila, sabes que estoy aquí siempre, tienes que decirle a tus primas, sabes que no puedo esconderle nada a bella, pero a ti es que te toca decirle esta verdad, hora vamos, que estamos justo a tiempo para llegar allá abajo y salir de aquí con mi ciela- le dije con una sonrisa en mi cara

- eres un buen hombre, mi prima no podría conseguir a alguien mejor para ella- me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla

- gracias- esta vez fue mi turno de agradecerle, mañana jasper hiba a saber quien era yo, me debía una explicación de todo esto y mas le vale que busque una muy buena.

**Elsa92, Bella Vampirezza, Camilitha Cullen, Anekka, Carliitha Cullen, **gracias por darme su apoyo en esta historia, es mi primera historia, y soy nueva en esta pagina. Seguiré subiendo mi historia, déjenme sus comentarios, sus quejas, cualquier inconveniente. Déjenme sus reviews. Bueno dure mucho para actualizar, perdónenme, gracias por apoyarme en esta historia.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 7. El tiempo pasa**

**EPOV.**

Cada día me ponía mas ansioso, cuando creía que estaba dando un paso hacia delante, era que estaba retrocediendo dos mas, no entiendo, necesito saber lo que tiene mi ciela, le quedan un meses para graduarse y yo la sigo viendo mas pálida de lo normal y mi suegros se empeñan en decirme que es una anemia muy fuerte, ja! Estoy cansado de que me traten como un niño, mi ciela y yo ya vamos para un año, es que acaso no me merezco un poco de respeto, o es que ellos todavía no saben que mi ciela es mi vida, es mi todo, que frustración, por el otro lado esta alice, ya tiene 15 semanas, aun recuerdo cuando se lo contamos a mi ciela y Rose, casi le da el infarto del año, por que yo me entere primero, jejejejeejje. Aun no se le nota, eso es lo bueno, el bruto de Jasper no le quedo mas remedio que pedirle perdón, y comenzar a comportarse como un hombre, después que emmen y yo le dimos una pequeña "charla". Diablos estoy pareciéndome a mi ciela, ya llegue a su casa y no me di cuenta, cuando hiba a tocar el timbre la puerta se abrió mostrándome a mi ciela, con su carita de ángel muy angustiada, los ojos llorosos y con una mirada llena de dolor, inmediatamente la atraje a mi para protegerla de lo que sea no me gusta verla llorar.

- mi ciela- le dije, pero solo seguía llorando con una mochila en mano

- mi ciela, por favor, mírame- le suplique, a lo que ella levanto la mirada y mi corazón se termino de partir.

- sssssss- le dije para calmarla

- mi vido, vamonos por favor sácame de aquí y llévame donde tu quieras, sácame, por favor- me suplicaba, pero yo no entendía nada

- ¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunte, estaba desesperado, necesitaba respuesta.

- Isabella Marie Swan, que crees que estas haciendo, tu no vas a ningún lado- esa fue la voz de la genérala, mi suegra

- claro que si, ustedes todos son unos mentirosos, lo único verdadero aquí es mi vido, el no me dice mentiras, y ustedes si- le dijo mi ciela a mi suegra, y yo me quede sorprendido, nadie y cuando digo nadie, es nadie, le habla así a la genérala, y sin embargo mi ciela estaba que echaba humos por los poros, aguarda dijo que son mentirosos.

- ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando?- pregunte a la defensiva, parándome en frente de mi suegra, pero sorprendido porque todo el clan estaba reunido.

- nada que te importe, esto es un asunto familiar, así que por favor, termine de marcharse- me dijo mi suegra, un asunto familiar, cuando Diablos era que ella hiba a entender que mi ciela era mi familia, hiba a replicar cuando salto mi ciela.

- NO TE ATREVAS A DECIR QUE EL NO ES MI FAMILIA, PORQUE EL ES MI UNICA FAMILIA, EL NO ME MIENTE Y TODOS USTEDES, INCLUYENDOTE A TI ME MINTIERON, YO NO PERTENEZCO A ESTA FAMILIA, POR MIS VENAS NO CORRE LA SANGRE SWAN DAVILA, ME VOY…- grito mi ciela y yo tuve que jalarla de nuevo a mi pecho, se estaba alterando, y ella sabe como se pone cuando se altera.

- ciela, como es que no perteneces a esta familia- le dije, algo angustiado

- pasa vido, que soy adoptada y nunca me lo dijeron, llévame de aquí por favor- me suplico, pero yo estaba en shock, como que adoptada.

- ciela, estas actuando por impulso, no te puedes ir y dejar a tu familia- le dije para tranquilizarla.

- TU TAMBIEN, BIEN ME VOY SOLA, TODOS SON UNOS TRAIDORESSS- alargo la s, cuando dijo eso, todos, oh!oh! me incluyo en el paquete, ella sabe que yo no soy así.

- no iras a ningún lado sola, me entendiste Isabella- le dije algo enojado, se estaba comportando como una chiquilina, pero tengo que calmarme para poder hablar con ella, por ahora me la llevare a mi casa y hablaremos tranquilos.

- entonces decides o estas con ellos o conmigo- me dijo de manera desafiante, ya vera esta chiquilla

- sabes que contigo, vamonos- le dije agarrándola por la mano y mirando a mi suegra desafiante a ver si me decía algo.

- p..ero- tartamudo mi suegra, pero mi suegro hablo primero

- no, esta vez las cosas no se harán a tu manera, Bella, perdóname de verdad, Edward cuídala bien, oíste- me dijo, a lo que yo asentí y Salí de esa casa con mi ciela. Cuando llegamos a mi casa mi madre le preparo un te para que se relajara, yo subí a mi habitación a arreglarla para que ella durmiera ahí, yo hiba a dormir en la habitación de las visitas, cuando baje las escalera me quede completamente pasmado mi ciela estaba votando mucha sangre por la nariz, mi madre me tiro una mirada que entendí perfectamente ella estaba preocupada por mi ciela, inmediatamente fui a la cocina, traje un pañuelo y agua.

- mi ciela- le dije ella levanto la mirada y yo me senté a su lado y empecé a limpiarle la nariz

- ¿te bebiste tus patillas?- le pregunte lo mas normal posible, necesitaba ser fuerte por los dos, ella negó con la cabeza, trate de tranquilizarme un poco mas

-¿Por qué?- fue mi otra pregunta

- por…por que no quería nada, solo quería morirme- me dijo un poco asustada, ok, llego el momento de hablar con ella, como se atreve a decir eso.

- toma bébetela y luego hablaremos, solo descansa-le dije serio, hablaría mas tarde con ella, cuando toda esta rabia que estaba sintiendo se me consumiera

- estas molesto conmigo- no era una pregunta ella lo estaba afirmando

- hablaremos mas tarde- le dije, para dejar el tema hay, la coji en mis brazos y la lleve a mi cuarto me acosté al lado de ella, y enseguida se durmió, me quede observándola, como diablos es que funciona su mente, como ella se atreve a pensar en morirse, ella no entiende que yo no existo sin ella, la atraía mas a mi pecho, para sentirla, porque si no era, juro que hiba a matar a alguien.

**APOV**

Me encuentro mejor que la ultima vez, mi bebe esta creciendo sano y fuerte, a pesar que no ha nacido lo quiero mas que a mi propia vida, y Jasper, el esta mas cambiado se esta ganando de nuevo mi confianza, a fuerzas de puños y golpes, porque aunque el cree que yo no lo se, es así, el ha sufrido mucho en esta vida, ser un exconvicto no lo ayuda mucho mis tíos, son muy buenos le dieron trabajo sabiendo su condición, mi mamá es que va a tirar el grito al cielo, hemos decidido casarnos en dos semanas, es mejor así, no quiero que mi bebe nazca fuera de matrimonio. Mi prima bella me tiene un poco preocupada, mis tíos van a tener que inventarse otra mentira, ya ningunos de nosotros se cree esa mentira de que ella tiene anemia, ya veremos que es lo que vamos a hacer para descubrir que es lo que tiene, pero espero que no sea nada malo, mi prima es una parte importante de mi vida, al igual que rosalie.

**BPOV**

Me sentía mal por lo que pensé, se que herí a mi vido, pero es que me siento traicionada, toda mi vida creyendo que pertenecía a alguien, alguna familia y ahora no tengo nada, solo a mi vido, me desperté hace como 5 minutos y lo estoy observando gracias A Dios que lo puso en mi camino, el es mi fuerza. Empezó a abrir esos hermoso ojos verdes, se me quedo mirando y yo se lo que estaba mirando, el decía que mis ojos le demostraban mi alma, y yo le decía lo mismo, es increíble la intensidad de ellos, en esos ojos puedo ver todas sus emociones, y sobre todo, y lo mas importante el amor que el siente por mi, es igual de intenso que el mió, levanto su mano y empezó a pasármela por mi mejilla sonrosada.

- eres tan hermosa, mi ángel- le dijo de la forma mas tierna posible, de repente me beso, al principio el beso era cariñoso, demostrándome con ello lo mucho que me amaba, luego se fue volviendo posesivo, mas apasionado, demostrándome toda la angustia y dolor que provocaron mis palabras, mi manos automáticamente se fueron a ese pelo salvaje que el tiene, de repente el estaba arriba de mi y yo solo necesita mas, mas de el, así que lo apegue mas a mi cuerpo, que lo clamaba, lo llamaba, el empezó a recorrerme el cuerpo con sus manos, igual que yo ya le había quitado su poloche, no puedo creer todas las sensaciones que me embargaban cuando el me besaba de esta forma, de repente fue bajando la intensidad del beso, y comenzó a repartirme beso por toda mi cara.

- bella- me dijo de forma seductora y con esa mirada llena de deseo.

- dime- le dije de la misma manera

- tenemos que parar- me dijo, tratando de tranquilizarse

- lo se, es solo que contigo quiero mas- le dije medio avergonzada

- ya pronto será, recuerda que nos casaremos para tu cumpleaños- me dijo ya un poco mas calmado

- lo se, mi vido- le dije acurrucándome en su pecho

- bella, tenemos que hablar- me dijo un poco mas serio

- no quiero hablar de ese tema- le dije de manera terca

- pues, aunque no quieras, tendrás que escucharme- me dijo mas serio, y nos sentó a los dos

- Bella, no puedes decir que te sientes traicionada, tal vez un poco herida, pero tienes que dejar de ser tan cabezota, tu dices que ellos no son tu familia, solo por el hecho de no llevar su sangre, pero tienes que entender que cada cambio de tu vida ellos han estado contigo, cuando te salio tu primer diente, cuando diste tus primeros pasos, cada enferma, cada llanto, cada noche en vela, cada cumpleaños, ellos talvez no te crearon, pero todo lo que eres se lo debes a ellos, porque ellos siempre estuvieron para ti, incluso cuando estabas durmiendo ahorita el señor Alberto llamo y me amenazo con matarme sino cuidaba su bebe, y si eso no es una familia, entonces dime que es?- me dijo mi vido, y yo sabia que tenia razón, pero es que me mintieron.

- pero ellos me mintieron- dije la primera excusa, para poder seguir con mi argumento

- te mintieron, si lo hicieron fue para protegerte, y ahora entiendo porque lo hicieron- me dijo medio pensativo, estaba empezando a enojarme, el los apoyaba a ellos y no a mi

- entonces dime porque lo HICIERON- le grite, ya molesta y llorando de rabia

**- **primero te calmas y segundo, no te das cuenta como reaccionaste, por eso lo hicieron en este momento te esta comportando, como una completa niña, si dices ser adulta empieza por demostrarlo, se razonable y piensa, estas juzgando antes de tiempo- me dijo en un tono muy enojado, yo sabia que el tenia razón, pero tenia que buscar algo para darle validez a lo que yo pienso, empecé a llorar mas por la frustración y el atrajo a su pecho para que me calmara.

- sssssss, pequeña tienes que entender esta frase que te voy a decir, padre no es el que engendra, padre es el que cría- me dijo eso, me dio un beso en la cabeza y salio del cuarto dejándome sola son mis pensamientos, recuerdo cuando hice mi primera travesura, mi padre le dijo a mi madre que fue el que rompió el jarrón para salvarme de mi castigo, oh Dios! Que he hecho mi vido tiene razón, necesito que me lleve con mis padres, necesito abrazarlos y decirles que son los mejores padres del mundo.

- vido- lo llame pero en ese momento me dio un mareo fuerte, no llegue a tocar el piso cuando dos manos me sujetaron fuerte.

- ciela- esa era la voz de mi ángel, pero yo ya no escuchaba, estaba completamente inconciente.

**EPOV**

Estaba desesperado, después que ella se despertó del desmayo, yo estaba ansioso y furioso quería romper algo cuando mi padre me dijo que esos medicamentos no eran para una anemia, que eso era para otra cosa mas fuerte, le pedí, le suplique, le rogué que me dijiera y me dijo que el tenia que ir al hospital que no podía decirme y que me alejara de ella, que no me convenía, que si quería llegar a tener una familia tenia que alejarme de ella, la suelte es que mi ciela estaba profundamente dormida, juro por Dios que en ese momento vi rojo, si no es por mi madre lo mato, lo mato, como se atreve si quiera a pensar en decirme eso, a parte de que me dejo furioso, me dejo confundido esta claro que mi ciela no tiene una anemia, pero que será lo que tiene, lo averiguare si mi padre no me decía lo que es, yo lo averiguare.

**

* * *

**

**Elsa92, Bella Vampirezza, Camilitha Cullen, Anekka, Carliitha Cullen, Peque.**

Perdón por la tardanza es que el trabajo y la UNI me tienen ocupada pero aquí le dejo un nuevo capitulo, espero que le gusten. Seguiré subiendo mi historia, déjenme sus comentarios, sus quejas, cualquier inconveniente. Déjenme sus reviews. Bueno dure mucho para actualizar, perdónenme, gracias por apoyarme en esta historia.


End file.
